Pokemon Black Version: The True Story
by Moon.Cal
Summary: A story which is a remake of the Gen 5 game, Pokemon Black. Not an exact copy & paste, a remake. Could contain violence, blood, or bad language. The first story of the Gen 5 remake trilogy. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 0 - The day I was crowned king

**Okay, For the people who are wondering about this fanfic series, I'll explain. This fanfiction will be a trilogy. The first two will be a remake of the game, Pokemon Black and Pokemon Black 2. And the final one will be a new story. NOT a remake. Of course, this story will be a Black remake. I'm not going to copy & paste the actual game. There will be arrangements to make the story detailed, so...**don't sue me game freak...**enjoy!**

**Chapter 0: The day I was crowned king**

March 4th, Somewhere in Unova...

"Is it really today?"

"Yes, it is. From now on, No more secret actions! God, it was so hard not to get noticed by people while doing our jobs!"

"You can say that again, but...you know, Lord Ghetsis said teams in other regions, like Galactic, or Rocket, were eliminated because they didn't care about stealth. It's Ironic that what we hated is what kept us safe 'till now."

"Huh, that makes sense, but...where's everyone?"

"You!"

A loud voice came from upstairs. A man who was wearing a long, purple coat was shouting.

"You're late! The ceremony will be starting after 5 Minutes! We told everyone to arrive 30 minutes before it starts! And you're the last ones to arrive here!"

"We're sorry...Master. It took some time to change into our uniforms...hehe."

"Enough! There's no time! Just move it! Into the main hall!"

"Yes, sir!"

The scolded couple ran into the main hall. The hall was very dark with no lights on. However, there was only one light on which shined a specific place.

"It's...so...dark...but...what does that only light shines? I can't see well because of people in the front..."

"I can't see it either...hey, isn't that Anthea and Concordia?"

"Yeah...but...why are they here for?"

"Beats me, oh, I think it's starting!"

As they finished their conversation, known as whispering, the large door of the main entrance slowly opened. A tall man wearing a unique robe designed like a castle battlement entered. He was holding a shiny, golden crown in his hands and had six people follow him. Including the one with the purple coat. They slowly walked through the passage leading to the place where the only light was shining. When the tall man arrived, he snapped his fingers with his right arm. Subsequently, the hall started to light up, and the door he entered closed. After he brightened the room, he commanded the people following him to stand in front of him.

The hall was dead silent. After a few seconds, the man broke the silence. He commanded everyone,

"Kneel."

After that, everyone went down on their knees. As everyone went down, the man was finally visible to people even in the back. He had light green hair, and he had something like a patch to cover his right eye. And his right arm's colour was strangely dark compared to his left arm. As everyone looked at him, he slowly raised his left hand, which was holding the crown.

"Now, Let's start the crowning ceremony! Whoever dons this crown is the king of this castle, the king of us, team plasma, and eventually, the king of all Unova!"

As he said it loudly, the door he closed before slowly reopened. There, stood another tall man with long, bright green hair. However, the man was young, seems to be around twenty years old. And he was wearing a long, white robe. The man with the crown noticed him, so he continued his speech.

"The first step of earning our respect, and loyalty begins now, right here in this castle. Now! come front to the throne!"

As he called, the long-haired man walked to the throne. And his head in front of the man. After he lowered his head, the man finally put the crown on his head.

"N, son of Harmonia, from now on, you are the king of us, team plasma. Now you were crowned, it's time to start it finally. The liberation of Pokemon finally begins! All hail the king! All hail team plasma!"

"All hail the king! All hail team plasma!"

The entire hall was filled with the cheers for the king and themselves. As N, the king raised his right hand high up in the air; the cheers became louder. Soon, the castle was filled with people's voices. Something was definitely happening in the Unova region...

**End of chapter**

**Finally, a fresh start of the fanfiction series! This chapter may be short because it was written based on the intro of Pokemon Black, which is very short, including only a few scenes. Plus, look at this chapter's title. It's chapter 0. It's just a prologue. The next chapter will be, indeed, chapter 1. The actual story of after booting black and white starts next! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Moon. Cal**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Trainer

**Hi, Everyone! It's Moon, again! Now it's finally time for the actual first chapter! The last chapter was a brief prologue for the story. And now? The real story. From now on, I'll be writing the story after the intro. About the player character? I chose Hilda, instead of Hilbert. Because the official story of Pokemon Gen 5 says that Hilda in BW1and Nate in BW2 is the official main protagonist. So...in my story, there would be no Hilbert and Rosa. Also, I'll be using official names — not the name like White, or Touko. **

**Age list(will be added in the future):**

**Hilda, Cheren, Bianca - Age of 14**

**So...now the setting is complete, and it's time to start the story!**

**Pokemon Black: The true story by **_**Moon. Cal**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Trainer**

April 25, Nuvema town.

It was 9 in the morning, and Hilda was still asleep. Even though the sun was shining at her, she was sound asleep. But soon, she woke up as she heard someone calling her.

"Hilda? Hilda? Aren't you going to wake up? Hilda?"

It was her mom, and she was knocking at her door.

"Okay, Okay, mom, I'm awake! So would you stop knocking at my door?"

"Okay then, but I suggest you get dressed."

"Huh? Why? Oh, right. Today was my birthday!"

"Finally noticed? You better hurry, Because Cheren and Bianca will come soon!"

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Uh...because you were so sound asleep?"

"Oh, god."

She got off her bed and started to get dressed. She was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt in the upper half. But only her undergarments on her bottom half. She had to be dressed more than that. She found her clothes next to her bed. She decided to wear them because she always had a hard time choosing her attire, and this time, she had to pick them fast. So, she decided not to think of selections. There were black, sleeveless vest, and denim shorts, which didn't even reach her knees. She put them on and looked at the mirror. Her dark brown hair was very messy.

"Dang it...my hair's all messy...it was a bad idea to get up at 9..."

While Hilda was preparing herself for the day...

_In front of Hilda's house_

'I wonder when Bianca will come...'

A 14-year-old boy, wearing long black pants, a blue shirt, and glasses were standing in front of the front door of Hilda's house. He was wandering, feeling a little bit nervous.

'It's already 9:30...and Bianca's late again? Come on, not even today...'

He stared at the front door, praying for somebody to appear. Especially Bianca. Thankfully, Hilda's mom suddenly opened the front door.

"Oh, Cheren! What's up? Sorry, I didn't notice that you already came. Come inside, Hilda's almost done preparing. By the way, where's Bianca? You're supposed to come with her."

"Thanks for the kindness, ma'am. But I think Bianca's late as usual..."

"Oh, never mind. I shouldn't have made Bianca deliver the thing. Um, Hilda's upstairs. Why don't you go to her room?"

"Thank you for your advice. I'll go there!"

Cheren went up to Hilda's room as said. He gently knocked Hilda's room door.

"Hilda, Can I enter?"

"Why not? come in!"

Cheren entered Hilda's room and noticed that her hair was a mess.

"Whoa, Hilda, exactly when did you wake up?"

"9...am. I needed some sleep, Cheren. Um, Cheren, could you stay here while I go to the bathroom? I need to fix my hair and use the toilet."

"Okay, I'll wait. Plus, I have to wait for Bianca to appear, too."

"Thanks, then...just a moment, please."

After that, Hilda went downstairs to go to the bathroom, and Cheren decided to wait there. He opened the window to see if Bianca is coming. As he expected, she was rushing to Hilda's house.

'Bianca being late...As usual...'

After a few seconds, Cheren could hear loud footsteps. He expected the sound was coming from Hilda's, but it was Bianca's.

"Sorry! I'm late! Um, Hilda?..."

"Come on, Bianca, you're late again? Today is not the day to be late!"

"Sorry...I had to check something. Yeah, something means this!"

She showed Cheren a large present box.

"So...that's the thing you were bringing?"

"Yes! So...will you forgive me for being late today?..."

"Okay, okay, but don't be late next time, okay? Build a sense of time, for god's sake."

"I get it. I get it."

After the conversation, Hilda came back from the bathroom. Her hair was now nicely fixed.

"I'm back! Oh, Bianca! What's that box you're holding?"

"I don't know. The professor gave it to me. I never opened it."

"Then let's open it!"

Bianca put the box on Hilda's desk. And she finally opened the box. Inside the box, there were three pokeballs.

"Pokeballs? Then it means...we're becoming a pokemon trainer?"

As Hilda exclaimed with happiness, Cheren found a letter inside the box.

_From Professor Juniper_

_"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_To Hilda, Cheren, Bianca_

_P.S. Happy birthday, Hilda!_

"Wow, just, wow."

Cheren exclaimed after he read the letter.

"Then now, can we choose our Pokemon?"

"I guess so, then who should choose first?"

To Bianca's question, Cheren replied.

"I think because today is Hilda's birthday and this is her house; She should choose first."

"Agreed, go ahead, Hilda!"

As they decided the order, Hilda stepped forward to the box. She took a look at the Pokeballs and noticed three nametags.

_Snivy, a grass snake Pokemon._

'Okay...a grass type...'

_Tepig, a fire pig Pokemon._

_'Fire...huh?'_

_Oshawot, a sea otter Pokemon._

'Okay...Fire, Water, and Grass. What should I choose?...'

Hilda started to agonize about which Pokemon to choose. After a minute of deep thinking, she finally made a choice.

"I finally made my choice."

"Oh, then which shall you pick?"

Hilda didn't answer and just picked up a Pokeball and opened it. It was Snivy.

"Snivy! The grass type one! Great choice! Now, it's our time to choose. I'm going to get that Oshawott!"

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokemon? Oh, never mind, I wanted to have Tepig from the start, anyway."

They each picked one Pokeball which had Tepig, and Oshawott.

"Hey, how about we do a battle with these Pokemon?"

"What? Bianca, are you serious? A battle? An INDOOR battle? Hilda, what would you..."

"Hey, why not? We got our first pokemon now, to form our first bond, we must battle!"

"Okay...as you wish..."

The two girls went into a battle formation, but soon, a problem arose.

"Hey, does anyone know what kind of move the pokemon uses?"

"Come to think of it...yeah, we know nothing! Um, wait! there's a note inside the box!"

"A second note?"

_Moveset:_

_Snivy-Leer, Tackle_

_Tepig-Tail whip, Tackle_

_Oshawott-Tail whip, Tackle_

_From Prof. Juniper_

As Cheren read the note, Bianca questioned.

"I understand tackle, but what does tail whip do?"

"It lowers the opponent's defense. Very simple."

"Bianca, enough talking, let's do this!"

The two girls sent out their Pokemon. As the Pokeball opened, Snivy and Oshawott landed on the floor.

"In the count of three, two, one, start!"

"Snivy, leer!"

"Oshawott, tackle!"

Bianca's Oshawott started to run towards Hilda's Snivy, but Snivy was faster, the leer took effect on Oshawott before landing a hit. Snivy got damage, but not severe.

"What was that leer thing?"

"You'll see. Snivy, tackle!"

Subsequently, Snivy performed a swift tackle, and it landed a direct hit on Bianca's Oshawott. The hit on Oshawott seemed severe, because of the lowered defense and the hit was critical.

"Looks like you got a critical hit!"

"Then I'll get you, too! Oshawott! Full force tackle!"

The Oshawott started to dash to Snivy. But Snivy managed to make a run for it.

"Snivy, dodge...Huh? Where are you going?"

As Oshwott ran at Snivy, Snivy ran all over the place. But soon it grazed a bookshelf. But Oshwott didn't. So it tackled the bookshelf.

"No! The bookshelf! Um, Snivy? Where are you going now?"

Snivy was now running towards the TV, and Oshawott was still following. And soon they rammed into the TV stand.

"Holy Sh*t!"

"See, that's why I said indoor battling is dangerous!"

Soon, Snivy went on to Hilda's bed. And it stared at the TV stand which Oshawott rammed into. Not even Snivy, but also Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda stared there. Inside the dust, they found Oshawott, which was unable to battle.

"It seems that I won?..."

Hilda seemed happy because she won. But the room was so messy. The floor was filled with Pokemon's footsteps, the bookshelf was moved, and some books were on the floor. Hilda's bed was messed up. And the TV stand was also moved, but the TV and the Wii were intact. Plus, the desk was missing...a leg.

"Bianca, what did you do?... Please take a look around."

Bianca turned her head around and finally noticed the tragedy.

"Um, sorry about your room, Hilda. But, you know, the Pokemon is so strong! So small, but so strong!"

"You're completely hopeless. Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you guys. Take these!"

"A potion? Cheren, do you always carry them with you?"

"Um, sometimes?"

After they restored their Pokemon, Bianca suggested.

"Hey, Cheren. Why don't you have a battle with Hilda, too?"

"Me? A battle? Um... I believe you're right! It'll be no problem for me to prevent this room from getting any messier. Besides, It's not fair if you two are the only ones enjoying."

"Woah, You're suddenly enthusiastic, Cheren!"

"It's decided. You'll be my opponent, Hilda. In my first Pokemon battle!"

"So be it!"

They sent out their Pokemon. Hilda sent out her healed Snivy, and Cheren sent out his Tepig for the first time.

"You know what's going to happen, Hilda. Tepig! Tackle!"

"Then, Snivy! Tackle!"

They both started to run at each other and finally met themselves in the air.

"Woah, an air tackle! Snivy, now, leer!"

"Tepig, tail whip!"

They both performed their defense-lowering attacks. And started to make space between each other.

"Now, we're tied, Cheren. But I'm going to end this now. Snivy, one last tackle!"

"One more defense down! Tail whip!"

The tail whip took effect on Snivy, but it didn't care. Because it was Snivy's turn to attack, it landed a precise hit on Cheren's Tepig.

"What? Another critical hit? What's with that accuracy, Hilda?"

"I don't know, but It's super useful!"

As the dust cloud made by the tackle disappeared, Cheren saw his Tepig lying down on the floor.

"As to see, I lost. But I really enjoyed the short battle with you. That was a Pokemon battle!"

"Yeah! 2 wins in a row! But wait a minute, my room is a..."

"Mess. A horrible mess. We should go and apologize to you're mother, Hilda. Anyway, who started this?"

"Hey, you also enjoyed this! Why you're blaming me?"

"Let's just go downstairs."

_Downstairs_

"Oh, Hilda! What happened upstairs? I heard noises from the ceiling."

"Um, ma'am, actually...we had a Pokemon battle upstairs. And the room is a mess."

"We're so sorry! Well, um... we can clean up..."

"Oh, No worries, Bianca. If you're worried about cleaning up, I'll take care of it later. By the way, shouldn't you be on the way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, Thank you! Please excuse us. Let's go thank Professor Juniper at the lab. I'll be waiting in front of the lab."

"Wait, Cheren. Let me heal up your Pokemon. Resting your Pokemon after a battle is crucial, you know."

Hilda's mom took out a potion and started to heal the Pokemon's wounds.

"By the way, Hilda. I didn't give you this."

She headed to the kitchen and brought a box which was named as _'To Hilda.'_

"Happy birthday! This is your mom's present!"

Hilda opened the box, and inside the box, there was a watch-like device with a screen on it.

"Is this...the Xtransceiver? Thank you, mom!"

"Now, Hilda, why don't you follow Cheren and go to the Professor's lab? To...Thank her."

"I will, mom. I will. So, where's my cap? I gotta go now."

"There, right on the table."

"Thank you!"

Hilda headed to the table and put on her white cap which had a pink Pokeball emblem on it. After being fully prepared, she headed to the front door.

"Mom, I'm going!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**How was it? It was my first attempt to write an actual chapter. (Because chapter 0 was a prologue) I had a pretty hard time describing the battle between Hilda and the rivals. The battles could be bland because it was my first attempt, and it was the first battle of the game. (F*cking tackle!) Um, for my tendency of describing Pokemon battles, it won't be just like the game. (Hilda-opponent-Hilda...) I'll write them with some variety. But, I won't write them without Pokemon logic. (It's important, you know.) **

**Enough of explaining the story's tendency and my plan, it's time for the next chapter! The next chapter will be the part where the trio goes to the Professor and leaves Nuvema town. Please enjoy the next chapter and leave reviews! Reviews will help to improve the story! But, for now, this is it! **

_**Moon. Cal**_


End file.
